The present disclosure relates to an image processing device that performs image processing on image data, and also relates to an image forming apparatus.
A personal computer operated by a user (hereinafter referred to as a user terminal) is communicably connected to an image forming apparatus such as a printer. For a printer job, a document (a page) to be printed is prepared on the user terminal, and image data of the document to be printed is transmitted as job data from the user terminal to the image forming apparatus. Then, in the image forming apparatus, a printer job is performed based on the image data received from the user terminal.
Here, there may be a case where, in preparing a document on the user terminal, the user inserts a routine image of, for example, a character string (indicating the title of the document, the name of the sender, date, and the number of the page within the document, etc.) in each of top and bottom portions of the page. Hereinafter, the routine image inserted in each of the top and bottom portions of the page may be respectively referred to as “header image” and “footer image”.
Some pieces of document processing software used by being installed in a user terminal, for example, are equipped with a header/footer function. With the header/footer function, if the user designates header and footer images in advance, by the user merely generating the body of a document, the designated header and footer images are automatically inserted in previously assigned header and footer regions, respectively.